


A Very Half-Blood Thanksgiving

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [31]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percy learns a language, Post Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Slash, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Top!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my headcanon-timeline, part of the important parts. The Nicercy-parts. So unlike other stories that focus on the sidepairings, this focuses on the development of Nico's and Percy's relationship.</p><p>--</p><p>November 2013, the Blofisses throw a Thanksgiving dinner and while everyone is in a different state of business, Nico is snooping around a little. Turns out Percy already decided where they would be spending their honeymoon, because Percyi s learning German.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Half-Blood Thanksgiving

Title: A Very Half-Blood Thanksgiving – Of Taking and Giving

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Written : 11/21/2013 – 11/24/2013

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, fluff, family-bonding, threesome, hetero

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Paully, Tysella, Frazeleo

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Tyson, Ella

Own Character : Esperanza Nicole Zhang

Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Sally and Paul want a calm, little evening with their family. Of course, as long as there are demigods involved, nothing is ever calm.

 

**A Very Half-Blood Thanksgiving**

_ Of Taking and Giving _

 

Sally, Percy, Hazel and Leo were running around the kitchen, busying themselves with all the preparation that needed to happen before the end of the day. Salads, stuffing for the turkey – the turkey itself too – and of course all the other dishes demanded by their hungry bunch. As well as the desserts, three different cakes and self-made ice-cream (made by Nico). Potato wedgies, red cabbage, pasta with three different sauces, cauliflowers and broccoli.

Paul, Frank, Tyson, Ella and Nico were sitting in front of the TV, watching a football game. Truth be told, Nico would rather be in the kitchen and help there. But Percy had insisted that he needed to bond more with Paul, what with the mortal soon being Nico's father-in-law. Percy knew exactly how to pressure Nico into doing whatever he wanted. He just had to mention their pending wedding. In the end, Nico figured it to be the better idea to stick with them, because someone needed to keep Tyson from sneaking into the kitchen and eating everything.

“We're a rather small group tonight”, noted Paul thoughtful.

“Piper and Annabeth are with Piper's dad”, shrugged Frank, emptying his coke. “And I think most others have actually plans on their own. Jason and Reyna are holding a big feast in New Rome.”

“I think it's nice to have just us for once”, hummed Nico softly.

“Nice”, agreed Ella, who was sitting on the floor, cooing over Leo's and Frank's daughter.

Little Esperanza giggled delighted as she caressed the red feathers curiously. Nico watched in amazement how the baby and the harpy interacted. He loved his little niece with all of his heart and seeing her smile so happily always made him ache for a baby of his own. The thought, inevitably, led to dreams of his wedding. Sometimes, he still had a hard time believing that Percy Jackson had actually agreed to marry him, to become Percy di Angelo. And oh, how much he loved the ring of that. Tyson, Paul and Frank cheered loudly as something must have happened on the screen, startling Nico out of his thoughts. Shaking his head, he stood.

“I'll go and check on the girls”, declared Nico and stood.

“Oi! I'm the only one allowed to call Leo a girl!”, chided Frank with a glare.

The son of Hades chuckled slightly as he left the living room to head over to the kitchen. Loud chatter and laughter filled his ears as he came to stand in the door frame. He loved seeing Percy like that, so happy and carefree, the way he would only be when surrounded by his family. The son of Poseidon was exchanging gossip with his mother, Sally caressing his hair tenderly.

“May I be of any assistance?”, offered Nico after a moment.

“Oh!”, exclaimed Percy as he spotted his fiance and hurried over to him. “Hello, love.”

“Hello, mio bello”, chuckled the son of Hades and kissed his boyfriend.

“You know, there is something you could do for me”, hummed Percy softly, resting his forehead against Nico's. “The muffins you brought, could you get them from my room, mio angelo custode?”

Nico laughed full-heartedly and kissed his lover's nose. It was sweet, it made Nico's heart swell with pride. Not just because Percy used his mother's tongue, but because of what Percy had chosen to call him. His guardian angel. Nico remembered the first time Percy had called him that.

 

/flashback\

 

_They were united in the way Nico enjoyed the most, with his gorgeous boyfriend beneath him, legs spread and moaning in a wanton way while Nico thrust into the tight heat of his lover. Percy's nails were scratching his back, trying to urge him on, to get more out of this, trying to make Nico thrust harder and faster. And who was Nico to disobey those pleas?_

“ _Fuck”, grunted the son of Hades, sliding in and out of the velvety channels. “You're so tight and so beautiful and you're mine. I love you, so much, my gorgeous and wonderful, my love...”_

_The eyes staring up at him were more azure than green as they were clouded with lust, a dark and needy expression in them as Percy pulled him into a kiss. “Ti amo, mio angelo custode.”_

_The Sea Prince had found out days prior that any Italian word spilling from his lips made Nico instantly hard or forced him to come, if they were in the middle of the act. A delightful and gluttonous groan escaped Nico's lips, his cum filling the greedy ass of his boyfriend the moment Percy splattered his own seed between their stomachs. The Ghost King was panting hard, slowly pulling out of the tight ass clenching down on him. He trailed kisses down Percy's torso, licking the hot seed off the delicious abs of his lover, causing Percy to giggle and wiggle out of the way._

“ _Why did you call me that, Percy?”, whispered Nico curiously, plunging down next to Percy._

_The son of Poseidon licked his lips and snuggled up to his fiance. “Because that's what you are.”_

“ _Why are you saying that?”, questioned the son of Hades a little confused._

“ _I'm not... stupid or blind, Nico”, replied Percy, drawing nonsense symbols onto Nico's chest. “You've always been there for me. You've always protected me. You always did whatever I asked you to, even led the quest of the Seven for me when I couldn't. You saved my life so often, with the curse of Achilles, with freeing me from your dad's dungeon even though no one aside from you would dare to stand up against Hades when he's in one of his moods, with the help of Bob, with admitting your feelings for me in front of Jason even though you weren't ready for that yet... With... just everything you ever did. You're my guardian angel, Nico di Angelo. And I love you for it.”_

 

/flashback|end\

 

Nico smiled fondly at the memory, slowly climbing up the stairs and heading for Percy's room. Those were things he had always done, more out of instinct than true planning, because something within him had always called to him, always called to him to protect Percy. And right from the start, he had always done everything to protect Percy, had followed Minos' call in the labyrinth when he had claimed that Percy was in danger, even though back then he had still been angry with Percy for Bianca's death. He had searched everywhere for a way to keep Percy alive during the war, until he had found the curse of Achilles. When his father had taken Percy to the dungeons, Nico had stood up to his father and freed his Sea Prince and even though Hades had been more than furious, Nico still didn't back down and convinced Hades to join in on the war, because he knew, without Hades, the Olympians would fail and if the Olympians would fail, his Percy would die. He had searched the whole planet when Percy had been kidnapped by Hera. And even during the Giant War, Nico had done everything in his powers to protect Percy. Because that was what Nico would be doing for the rest of his life. Protect Percy, protect the love of his life.

“What a mess”, snorted Nico amused as he entered the bedroom.

Percy had spend the last week with his parents, because Nico had been in the underworld with his own family and Percy had started to hate the apartment when it was lacking a Nico (Percy's words). Cautiously stalking over the heaps of dirty clothes and... other stuff that had Nico wondering what in the world Percy had been doing the past week, Nico neared the desk, on which the muffins were still standing. When Nico had exited the shadows in Percy's room, he had barely dumped them there, his whole focus on the son of Poseidon right away, sweeping the Sea Prince off his feet and carrying him out of the room. Grabbing the Tupperware with one hand, his eyes briefly looked at the stuff scattered all over the desk. Frowning curiously, he paused for a moment, shifting the books and the papers around to take a closer look. They were bilingual teaching books for English natives to learn German. Cocking one eyebrow, Nico pulled the chair back to slowly sit down, taking a closer look at the hand-written list of vocabularies and grammar rules.

 

/break\

 

“When you said Nico had forgotten the muffins in your room, did you mean your room in New Athens and did he walk there to get it?”, questioned the Latino, trying some of the stuffing. “Mh!”

“Is it good, firebug?”, asked Hazel anxiously, staring at him with wide eyes.

“It's awesome”, mumbled Leo around a mouth full of it, stealing some more. “Delicious.”

“Good. Then stop eating or we won't have any left”, chided Hazel and took the bowl back.

“I have no idea what he's doing up there”, said Percy with a confused frown.

“I bet he's going through your underwear drawer”, snickered the son of Hephaestus, earning himself a hit upside the head. “Ouch. What did you do that for, Perce?”

“Nico doesn't need to go through my underwear drawer. He knows my underwear”, snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. “But I think I'll go and check on him...”

“Better do that. It won't get better once you're married”, smiled Sally kindly.

Her son blushed slightly and handed the salad sauce he was currently mixing over to Leo. Slipping out of the kitchen and past the living room, watching in amusement how Frank and Paul were loudly discussing something the referee had judged wrongly (or so they made it sound). Chuckling softly, Percy skipped up the stairs to hurry up to his room. Opening the door, he saw something very adorable. Nico seemed completely engrossed in the vocabulary sheets on Percy's desk.

“Nico? What are you doing?”, asked Percy curiously and stepped up to his lover.

Wrapping his arms around the strong neck, he rested his head on top of Nico's. The son of Hades started slightly and turned to look at him quizzically, one hand tapping on the book.

“What's this? I mean, I know what it is. But... Why are you learning German?”, asked Nico.

“Different reasons”, shrugged the Sea Prince, nosing Nico's hair and sighing contently.

“How about you give me some examples of those different reasons”, prompted the Ghost King.

“Because if we're going to spend over a month in Germany, I don't want to look like a stupid tourist”, replied Percy with another shrug. “And because I want to prove to others that I'm not as much of a seaweed brain as everyone things. Because I can be clever too. I can learn if I want.”

“I know that you are brilliant, in your own way”, smiled Nico softly, kissing Percy and pulling him down onto his lap. “But what do you mean we're going to spend a month in Germany...?”

“Our wedding is in six months and after our wedding comes the honeymoon”, answered Percy, leaning against the son of Hades. “You promised me before that we would tour Germany one day and visit all the fairy tale castles. So... After we've been fighting about a destination for hour honeymoon for months now, I think... I found a solution. Why don't we go to Germany?”

“Germany...?”, repeated Nico slowly.

“I want something romantic, you want something adventurous. Let's go on a road trip together and visit all the beautiful fairy tale castles”, grinned Percy broadly. “And no, you don't get to disagree with me, because I'm in the middle of learning the language so if you tell me no now, you are going to sleep on the couch until I'm fluent in German.”

“Okay”, nodded the son of Hades. “Okay. Let's go to Germany. A road trip. In Germany. Yeah, why not? Sure. But... you're really learning German for a road trip...?”

“Like I said, I also want to prove to others that I'm not stupid. I can learn stuff if I set my mind to it”, replied Percy with a slight pout. “I'm not an idiot or something.”

“Hey”, whispered Nico softly and placed a kiss on the corner of Percy's mouth. “I know you're not stupid. Why do you think you have to prove yourself all of a sudden?”

“Because there are those stupid, stupid daughters of Aphrodite in my class and they always gossip in French and snicker and _they_ , of all demigods the daughters of Aphrodite!, treat me like an idiot”, mumbled Percy and hid his face in the crook of Nico's neck. “Malcolm agreed to teach me German and then we could have secret conversations about them and then they would feel stupid.”

“That is kind of cute”, chuckled Nico and kissed his boyfriend's nose.

“Oh, shut up”, muttered Percy and hit Nico's chest playfully.

“So... How is it coming?”, asked the son of Hades curiously, motioning to the book.

“Ich bin schon richtig gut”, pieced Percy slowly together and grinned broadly. [trans: _I'm pretty good already_ ]

“That sounds so weird”, laughed the Ghost King, resting his head on Percy's shoulder.

“Don't make fun of me”, pouted Percy and stuck his tongue out.

“So...”, drawled Nico, kissing Percy's neck. “You enjoy learning a language?”

“Well, when Annabeth taught me ancient Greek all those years ago, it was the first time I was actually successful when learning something”, shrugged Percy and blushed slightly. “Latin with Mister Brunner had been my best subject in school too, after all. I guess I do have a talent for these things. And it's kind of... fun. Why do you ask?”

“If it's so much fun for you...”, continued the son of Hades with a faint blush of his own. “Do you think... I mean... Could I, maybe... You already do it sometimes, after all, so...”

“You are stuttering”, pointed Percy out, grinning broadly. “That's cute. Now spill it.”

“I want to teach you Italian”, rushed Nico out, his blush darkening. “Please?”

“Really?”, asked the son of Poseidon and giggled slightly.

“I love when you throw in a 'ti amo' or something”, shrugged Nico embarrassed. “And once we have children, I would want them to speak my mother's tongue, I want to... remember my mother and Bianca like that. I want our children to be raised bilingual. And it would suck if you wouldn't understand what our children and I are talking about... So... can I teach you...?”

“This sounds like the promise of much, much kinky teacher-student sex”, mused Percy with a teasing grin, kissing Nico's nose. “Okay. I'd love to. Italian is the most erotic language possible. Please teach me, I promise I'll be a good student. And if I'm not, then you can... punish me...”

“Can the two of you delay the kinky sex until after dinner?!”, interrupted Hazel in a chiding voice.

Percy and Nico turned wide-eyed and flustered to stare at Hazel in the most guilty manner possible. The daughter of Pluto rolled her eyes and motioned for them to follow her. A small pout slid onto Percy's face as he freed himself from Nico's grasp and pulled his Ghost King with him. But before they left the room, Nico tugged on Percy's hand once more and pulled him back against Nico, placing a kiss on Percy's earlobe, his warm breath tickling Percy's neck in a pleasant way.

“Ti amo, mio amore eterno”, whispered Nico. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“Amore eterno?”, repeated Percy curiously. “What's that?”

“Eternal love”, supplied Hazel from in front of them. “Not that hard to guess, Percy.”

“Oh...”, grinned Percy and blushed darkly. “Why do you always have to be so cheesy?”

“That's all you”, shrugged Nico with a wicked grin. “You bring out my cheesy and romantic side.”

The three of them finally reached the dining room where already the salads were placed in front of their hungry-looking family. Paul and Sally sat at the head of the table, Ella and Tyson on one of the long sides, Frank and Leo opposite them. Smiling at his parents, Percy took his boyfriend and sat down opposite them. There were about seven different kinds of salad – endive salad, regular green salad, carrot salad, tomato with mozzarella, sausage salad, pasta salad, cucumber salad.

“The turkey won't be due for another hour”, smiled Sally. “But I think we have enough salads to bridge the time. Leo and Percy went a little overboard there...”

The others laughed slightly at that as they started to take a bit of everything. Once all plates were full, they exchanged some glances. Hazel's hands were resting on the thighs of her boys, Leo leaning over to rest his cheek against her shoulder, Frank having one arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder. Ella was poking her food curiously, impatiently looking around. Tyson was smiling broadly, happy to celebrate with his family.

“Well, I think it's time to say what we're grateful for”, said Paul, staring at Nico opposite him.

The son of Hades understood the silent demand and straightened some, grasping Percy's hand and caressing its back with his thumb. “I'm... thankful for Percy, because he makes my life complete.”

A blush lit up Percy's face as he leaned over to nudge his fiance. “I'm thankful that we're all here tonight. That we all lived through the war and found happiness and love.”

“Ella is thankful for the library!”, chimed the harpy next to Percy with a broad grin. “And Tyson!”

The cyclops next to her blushed slightly and caressed her feathers tenderly, making her coo.

“I'm thankful for step-Sally and step-Paul and that they took me into their family”, smiled Tyson.

“I'm thankful for Nico, because in the past year, Percy had been happier than I've ever seen him”, continued Sally, smiling kindly at Nico. “Thank you for being what Percy needs and deserves.”

The Italian flushed and palmed the back of his neck embarrassed. Next to him his boyfriend grinned and nudged him teasingly again. Glaring half-heartedly at the Sea Prince, Nico kissed his nose.

“I am thankful for the gods”, announced Paul, earning him some surprised looks. “What? If none of you say it, I will. Because without the gods, you children wouldn't be sitting here with us now and I would have never met Sally. I'm thankful for the gods and the family they gave me.”

“I'll go a little more worldly and say that I'm grateful that our restaurant is actually a success now over the first year. I wouldn't have thought we'd be successful”, grinned Frank happily.

“I am thankful for my boys”, said Hazel, running her hands up and down their thighs.

“And I'm thankful for our daughter”, ended Leo with a soft smile. “Because she's perfect.”

They all stood with their plates and walked over to the fireplace, burning parts of their salads in honor for the gods before returning to their seats. Easy banter and light conversation accompanied them as they enjoyed the different salads and followed by the soups. By the time they actually got to the turkey, most were already close to full, but the food was just too good to stop.

“You need to teach Percy how to cook, Sally”, demanded Nico with a playful smile.

“No, mom. You don't. Nico is such a good cook, I want to keep him in the kitchen”, grinned Percy.

“Besides, if I'd teach Percy how to do this, I won't have a reason to lure you boys back home.”

“Believe me, Sally, you don't need a reason to lure us here”, assured Nico softly.

“Which doesn't mean that you should stop cooking so awesome”, mumbled Leo with a full mouth.

Sally smiled fondly as she watched the children wolf down the food like starving men and women. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Esperanza sleep in the living room, which made her wonder how it would be once she would actually have her own grandchildren. Though she already considered the adorable little Latina her own too, what with her parents having lost their mothers already. They needed all the support they could get in their small family and she was happy to oblige. It was wonderful to have the house so full with happy faces.

“Say, what took you two so long upstairs?”, asked Leo curiously as he took seconds.

“Please don't. I don't need to hear such stories while eating”, winced Paul and wiggled his nose.

“It's nothing dirty, dad”, chuckled Percy softly. “We just finally agreed on a destination for our honeymoon. That's all. See? Nothing dirty.”

“You agreed?”, asked Hazel surprised. “And here I started thinking you'll spend it separate.”

“Where are you going, brother?”, wanted Tyson to know. “Atlantis? Yes? There are so many things I really want to show you and Nico! Please say Atlantis!”

“As much as I love and trust Percy, I am not spending my honeymoon under the sea”, grunted Nico and shook his head. “Besides, I really don't like the way Triton always looks at Percy...”

At the arched eyebrows of the others, Percy blushed slightly. “Nico is under the impression that my brother is having not so brotherly intentions toward me. However he could misinterpret hatred in such a wrong, wrong way is beyond me though. I guess he's just  _very_ jealous.”

“It's because I love you so much”, shrugged Nico with a sheepish grin, stealing a kiss.

“Well, where are you going now?”, grunted Frank with one cocked eyebrow.

“Germany”, chorused Nico and Percy with equally broad grins.

“Really? I thought most that spend their honeymoon in Europe go for Paris”, noted Hazel. “Or maybe Italy, what with well, Nico's family and all.”

“I want to start my new life with Percy not by visiting the place of my birth”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. “No. This is the start of _our_ family. And that needs its own tradition. After all, Germany was where I asked for Percy's hand. I think it makes for a nice family tradition.”

“Yeah, who knows, maybe we'll take our children there one day and I get to tell them the story of how I asked you to ask for my hand”, whispered Percy with a soft smile.

“That sounds like a wonderful plan”, agreed Nico, staring deep into those tender sea-green eyes.

“That sounds awfully sappy”, snorted Leo with a teasing grin.

“Well, where do you guys want to spend your honeymoon?”, challenged Percy.

“In bed”, chimed Frank, Hazel and Leo at once, not missing a beat.

“That is really not impressive”, snorted Percy, arching one eyebrow.

“For the past few months, we barely got some alone-time”, replied Hazel with a shrug. “I love Sparky very much, but being a baby is very time-demanding. And as much as Leo hates the idea of giving Esperanza to anyone else, she will not come with us to our honeymoon.”

“We already offered to take care of her for that”, smiled Sally and nodded.

“And we are extremely grateful for that”, nodded Frank, looking all the exhausted dad he was.

 

/break\

 

Four hours and much food later had everyone highly exhausted and tired sprawled all over the couches. Percy had his eyes closed with a serene expression on his face as he laid curled together on Nico's chest, mindful not to lay on the Ghost King's stomach after Nico had made a comment about bursting and stomach-aches earlier. Nico's fingers were nestled in Percy's hair, caressing him.

“Ti amo, mio bello”, whispered Nico into his lover's ear, kissing the shell. [Italian trans: _I love you, my beauty_ ]

“Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schutzengel”, whispered Percy back, grinning cheekily. [German trans: _I love you too, my guardian angel_ ]

“Really now?”, grunted Leo from opposite them, throwing a pillow at them. “Are you set on only talking in languages no one aside from you understands? What's next? Na'vi? Klingon?”

“You know what I'd be thankful for too? If Leo would shut up once in a while”, grunted Percy and threw the pillow back, hitting Leo square in the face.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
